


This Isn't You

by Grae_Wolf



Series: Batman Prompts [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Forever Evil (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Fratricide, Gen, Patricide, technical suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: This Isn't YouAKAJason has become a part of the family again until it all goes wrong. With Jason in the middle and someone about to kill the family that might not survive.





	This Isn't You

**Author's Note:**

> NOTICE THE TAGS! I MEAN ALL OF THEM!

I awoke in a room. My room. The room I had when I was a teenager. The room I have been avoiding since I came here. I push those thoughts out of my mind and stand. I'm here for a reason. I have a mission that I need to get done. Otherwise, I'm dead. I head down the stairs and into the kitchen. I see Bruce, Dick, Tim, Damian and Alfred all in attendance. I sit in the only spot unoccupied next to Dick and across from Damian.

"Hey Little Wing!" Dick chirps-literally chirps-at me. I resist the urge to shoot him right then and there. Partially because the family was all in here and they would try and kill me for shooting Goldie and partially-and more importantly-because Bruce took my guns. I nodded at him with a scowl instead. Alfred serves the food and we all eat in silence. After breakfast Tim and Bruce go to WE, Dick goes to work at the police station and Damian goes to school. I move into the kitchen with Alfred and help him with cleaning and preparing dinner. As we were doing that I keep hoping that he'll give my my weaponry back. I finally decide to just ask. "Hey, Alfred?"

He looks up, "Yes, Master Jason?"

"Do you know where Bruce put my weapons?"

"I do, sir."

"Could I by any chance, get them back?"

"Why, Master Jason, do you feel you need them?"

I shrug, "I just feel more comfortable armed. It's not that I feel unsafe, it's just that it's become second nature by now." He nods in understanding-and sympathy-and moves towards the grandfather clock. We go downstairs, towards the evidence lock up. I roll my eyes, of course Bruce sees my weapons as 'evidence'. Alfred unlocks it and leads me to where all my gear is. I take it from him and go up to my room to change. I reload all my gear and armor onto my body and move towards the kitchen. I look at the time and see it's almost time for Alfred to pick up Damian. I see him moving towards the door. He catches me in his peripheral and smiles at me as he leaves. After the car pulls away I move into the kitchen and finish adding some spices and things to dinner. After that I move into the library to read until dinner. 

* * *

I sit at the silent dinner table. Everyone's eating but me. Dick notices, "Little Wing?"

"Yeah?" 

"Are you okay? You're not eating." 

"I'm fine, just not hungry. " He nods and continues to eat. I feel someone's eyes on me and turn, knowing who it is.  ~~~~Bruce is staring at my face. I give him a questioning look and he shakes his head at me. I shrug and go back to picking at my food. Once everyone's done eating we all head to the Cave. No one's patrolling tonight but we all still head down. Bruce and Tim sit at the computers, Dick and Damian move towards the mats to spar and I sit at one of the tables to clean my weapons. Bruce briefly glares at me for having them but leaves it alone. After about an hour Tim just about passes out when he stands. Bruce looks at him with concern but Tim waves it off saying, "I'm just tired. Haven't slept very well the past few days. I'm gonna head up to bed, if you don't mind." Bruce nods and goes back to work. A little while later Dick goes around and hugs _everyone_ while chirping good night's at each of us. Damian goes up not long after. It takes an hour or two before Bruce starts to pass out in the chair. He's not happy about it but he goes up to bed. I wait about ten minutes before I go up. I move towards the kitchen where Alfred is and sit in the stool. He sends me a smile as I settle in. 

"All the Masters asleep?" I nod and he goes back to baking a batch of cookies. I get up as he's pulling them out of the oven. Once he sets them down I pull a syringe from my pocket and inject him. He falls, unconscious, to the ground. I pull him up and drag him down to the Bat Cave. I tie him to a chair and move back upstairs. I go to Tim and do the same thing as Alfred, then Dick, Damian and Bruce. I then inject all of them with a second syringe. I wait ten minutes for it to take effect and them to wake up. Slowly they all return to awareness. Alfred, Tim, Dick, Damian and Bruce all slowly take stock of the situation. 

"Hey! Rise and shine!" I yell out. They all jerk and snap their heads to me. I can see the hurt and betrayal in their eyes. I smirk at them as they all try to slip the cuffs. "Don't even try it," I tell them, letting the humor seep into my voice. "They were made by the best and can't be broken or slipped without five hundred volts of electricity shocking some other person in the cuffs." Bruce glares at me, "And just how do you have access to the technology for these. I haven't even finished running tests on how to make this."

"Well, they were made by you. Well, the you from where I come from." I can see when it clicks for each of them. 

"Where's our Jason? What've you done to him?" Dick-always the family type. 

"You wanna see him? Here," I say as I grab an unconscious figure from the shadows and throw it to the ground at the family's feet. He was beaten badly, and bloody from knives and the crowbar. Jason starts to stir from all the movement. I jerk my very weak alternate self up to his knees. "He's alive for the sole purpose of watching you all die. You misbehave and I'll beat him with a crowbar again. I see their eyes widen but not to the extent I expected. I grin, "Do you all really care that little? Or has little Jason here," I pull up his head, "not told you what happened before he was killed?" I can see the confusion in their eyes. My grin turns wider. "Oh, he hasn't, has he? Well then, let me enlighten you. You see, his birth mother, Sheila, was working with Joker. She sold him in. Right to the Joker. He tied the little bird up and got to carving. Mainly it was a crowbar but at the beginning there were a few knives. Beat him till he was at Death's doorstep and left him and Sheila to die in the explosion. Very messy if you ask me. Anyway, you misbehave and I beat him with a crowbar for a second time and shoot one of the others. Okay?" They all nod. "Good," I pull out my gun and shoot both Bruce and Dick in one kneecap. I also pull a knife and stab Alfred, Tim and Damian in the shoulders. I then stab Alfred in the stomach and watch as he dies slowly from internal bleeding. The others are shell shocked. I grin again. Jason is thrashing where he's sitting. Once I notice I turn and shoot Damian in the head. He freezes. "You stop misbehaving as well or I kill one of them." Well, I'll be killing all of them but, whatever. He nods and glares at me. 

"What do you  _want_ , psychopath?" Dick questions me.

"To kill all of you and make my alternate self suffer," I say simply. I continue to hurt the others until I shoot and kill Tim, stab Dick in the heart and lung and throw Bruce into one of the testing labs for knockout gas. I throw in toxic gas and let him suffocate on his own blood. Then I turn to Jason. He's on the ground looking three seconds away from ripping my thought out or falling apart into tears. I laugh at him as I make my way over to him. I pull the crowbar from the table I had set it on and started to beat him. Once he was almost dead I dropped the crowbar and started to walk away. Before I seal the door I turn to him, "Dieing the same way twice but in different places and killed by different people. That has to suck." I walk away and into the night. Once I get about a mile away I press the detonator that's in my hand and watch as Wayne Manor explodes. 

* * *

I walk out of the interdimensional portal and turn to Owlman, Bruce, the man I just killed. 

"Is it done?" Emotionless bastard.

"Yes," is my simple answer. 

"Good, welcome home, Jason." I smirk and walk with him into the house that in an alternate dimension I just destroyed. While this house has  _never_ been my home-well, I've never  _really_ had a home-it still houses my 'family' and that's good enough for me. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! Don't kill me!  
> I hope the characters-other than Jason(he's supposed to be)-aren't too OOC. Thank you for reading!


End file.
